


23: Seeking Shelter

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [14]
Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Anon Prompt, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, kisses and moments meme, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Anon:Hello. I'd like to see Kara/Alex with Seeking Shelter (23). Thank you! Prompt from Sweet Kisses X Moments Meme   #23 Seeking Shelter - Kalex





	

Alex heard the explosion above her, watching the scaffolding bend and twist, once tall spires now loaded weapons, peeling off the mortar and glass of the building they were attached to. The shadow over her was already too big, the velocity too fast for her to get out of the way in time. She pulled in a deep breath, body already curling into itself as she dropped down on her knees, hands coming up to cover her head with the first clang of metal against the concrete nearby.

She prayed, a rare occurrence even for her the words in her head becoming vocalized as time seemed to slow to nothing. Her eyes widened when she saw the darkening shadow along the concrete all around, knowing it was going to hit any second and closed her eyes tightly. She felt weight at her back, heard the snap of material and rush of air as the world collapsed around her. Alex was forced down under the weight at her back, leg curling under her torso, knee pressing into her chest as she shouted in some last great defiance as the ground beneath her buckled.

When she ran out of air she realized she wasn't the only one screaming. Her eyes popped open then, seeing hands pushing into the concrete, watching the red cocoon around her move like a tent during a storm as various objects hit its outer surface. Her hands surrounded the tops of the ones on either side of her, a curtain of blonde obscuring the rest of her view as she held on. Time caught up with her as she realized the weight at her back was Kara taking the brunt of whatever had intended to crush her and the red she at first thought was blood was actually the other woman's cape deflecting debris and sheltering them both from the fiery explosion that washed over them.

“ALEX?!” She heard J'onn calling, not through her headset but into the collapse, loud and booming, full volume like that one time Kara had nearly broken the sound barrier with a scream. “KARA!?”

Alex heard the woman behind her grunt with effort, fingers digging into the concrete before the blonde curtain moved and in a burst of frustration and anger Kara's heat vision ignited sending concrete, metal and glass outward where it didn't just obliterate completely punching a hole through the debris.

All Lucy saw across the screens was a sudden shock wave of motion through the pile, followed by another. “There J'onn, northeast of your position!”

“I see it.” He was already flying over while Astra hauled up the individual responsible, or what was left of them after she had seen her family go down. Their limp body was like a ragdoll in the fist of her grip and she showed no signs of sympathy as she yanked them along after Hank.

Alex pushed against Kara with a small grunt of effort, feeling the other woman trying to make room in the same instance of giving her shelter from the settling pile. She winced and swore as she twisted, turning over completely,still somewhat curled up under the shelter of the other woman only to have Kara's arms give as another round of concrete settled onto the pile and force them closer.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Alex said angrily, knowing most of it was her adrenaline, she should be grateful, she should be hugging the other woman not yelling at her. Kara's knees finally dug into the ground with the shift in Alex's position, allowing her to better brace the crushing weight engulfing them. Before she could even think to answer Alex started off on her again and with no other method to shut her up Kara bent down further and shut the other woman up with a kiss.

Alex didn't move for a half second, even when Kara pulled away she looked more shocked than when the building had been falling towards her.

“I was trying-” Kara never finished as Alex's hands were in her hair and her mouth was against hers again, delving deep as if Alex's entire existence depended on that kiss alone until they both needed air and Alex let her head thump back onto the concrete as Kara looked down at her.

“....to save you.” Alex started to say something and Kara shook her head. “I will always try, I love you too much not to.”

They could hear the sounds of J'onn and Astra prying apart metal and tossing concrete panels like children's toys.  The pair looked at each other knowingly, they had so much to talk about, especially after this but it was going to have to wait just a little longer.

“We're here!” Alex finally shouted as Kara growled, doubling her efforts to push the concrete back so they weren't in such a compromising position when they were found.


End file.
